The Many Guardians of BeastBoy
by ShadowKnux
Summary: Sucky title? Sorry. When BeastBoy needs help with all his negative emotions, people from different realms help him out. RaeBB. Bunch of crossovers.
1. Guilt

Hello, all! This is another idea that came to me from out of nowhere, and I thought I'd write it before I forget it, which I do very easily...

**SUMMARY:** BeastBoy grapples with many negative feelings, and several beings from different worlds. representing those feelings tell him there's something that'll help him through, as well as the consequences of these feelings. A RaeBB fic.

**DISCLAIMER:** If there's anything well-known in this fic, I don't own it. That goes for TT and any characters from anything else.

**Chapter 1: Grief.**

BeastBoy stood near the counter, staring gloomily into space. Things had been this way since he had released the beast within him, and he had been a more emotional person since then. The other Titans worried about him lately, because he was always so depressed all the time. When they asked him if he was okay, his response was always the same.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." he would say, hitching a fake grin upon his face, but they always bought it. The truth is, BeastBoy was far from okay. He had been in deep thought these days, and was now at war with his worst feelings. He didn't know if he could take much more of this.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

'Another day to grapple with the feelings haunting me...' thought BeastBoy to himself. He sat at the table normally reserved for eating, his head down, staring at his hands. These hands...he had nearly taken the life of his best friends with these very hands. The sight of them sickened and saddened BeastBoy to the core, but the sight of any part of him did lately. He couldn't stop thinking about the night he went out of control, and even if that form protected Raven out of instinct, it nearly destroyed the others. BeastBoy was dying inside from this. He needed something to help him through all this...

Later, when night was falling, the Titans all headed to their respective rooms, although BeastBoy stayed at the table. Raven, normally the last to leave for their rooms, stared at BeastBoy with concern.

"Are you really sure you're okay, BeastBoy?" she asked, surprised at how much she cared. BeastBoy just shrugged.

"I dunno. I'm feeling a lot at the moment. Man, I see what you have to go through, emotions are tough to conceal and control." he replied. Raven was a bit taken back by this sudden statement of understanding, but looked past it.

"Well, you really should talk to someone about it." Raven said.

"I guess, but I think I should try to sort it out before I talk to someone." he said. Raven lightly put her hand on his shoulder, and he made a slight recoil, for he thought he was unfit to touch.

"Well, when you sort it out, talk to one of us. Just don't interrupt my meditation if you choose me." she said gently, and left the room. BeastBoy raised his head, and looked after her. Then he sighed, and spoke to himself.

"That'll be pretty difficult." he whispered. He headed into his room, even messier than usual due to his gloomy mood, and got into his bed, and slowly, sadly, went to sleep, unaware of the visit he was about to get.

_**In BeastBoy's dream...**_

Everything around him was pitch black, nothing against nothing. Only he stood out against the blackness, searching for anything different. He saw nothing.

"Where am I?" he said, to no one in particular.

"Just in a place where I can talk to ya." came a voice.

BeastBoy turned around, and saw a young man standing there. The man had long red hair, wore some odd fancy clothes with a vest, all bright colors. He had a sword sheath on his belt.

"Uhh...Who are you?" asked BeastBoy.

"The name's Zelos. Zelos Wilder." the man replied. "I'm here to talk to ya about all this feeling mess you're going through."

"What? Are you going to try and help me? I really don't want to talk about it." said BeastBoy.

"Ah...stubborn just like Lloyd. Anyway, like it or not, we're gonna talk about this grief issue of yours."

"Is that what it is? Grief?" replied BeastBoy.

"That's one part of it. But I'm just here to talk to you about the Grief. Others from different realms will talk to ya about the other feelings." he said.

"Well, Zelos. I'm listening, let's hear what you've got." replied BeastBoy.

"Pushy, too. Well, the reason you're getting a talk from these people and me is because we represent the negative feeling in question, and have had them torment us, but we found a way through. Some better than others..." he stated, dejectedly, but continued. "So, let's talk. Grief. You're feeling it, gnawing away at your heart, consuming you, am I right?" he asked. BeastBoy nodded.

"Well, let me tell you from experience, grief will only start more grief unless you overcome it. I'm proof of that. I'll show you." he said. He close his eyes, with a look of calm concentration. A second later, in a flash of light, Zelos had grown ten orange wings from his back. BeastBoy stared in surprise.

"Don't look so wondered. These wings are a sign of what bad choices made by grief did to me." Zelos said.

"What do you mean?" asked BeastBoy.

"Let me break down my life for you. Born of parents who didn't love each other. A forced relationship. A half-sister who hates you, born because your father, who cared nothing for you, had a harem for himself. A mother who despised your existence. Your half-sister's mother aiming to kill you, missing, and killing your mother, whose last words were to tell you that you shouldn't have been born. All through life, people staying away from you, because they think you're a threat, or a freak. Then traveling with a group who ignored your existence most of the time." spoke Zelos, and BeastBoy stared in amazement. Zelos had a lot of stuff happen to him.

"And take a look at this." said Zelos, waving his arm downward, and BeastBoy looked seeing a scene unfold in front of his eyes.

There stood Zelos, looking the same as now, wings and all, being impaled by a person in red armor, and falling to the ground. A conversation apparently took place, although BeastBoy heard nothing. That Zelos handed the person in red an item, and slumped to the ground, obviously dead. BeastBoy looked at Zelos.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"One of my friends." said Zelos sadly. "I had let the grief I felt about my life consume me, and didn't seek help. I simply hid it all through jokes and a silly demeanor. In the end, I lost sight of the strength of out group, betrayed them for a promise of release from the one part of me that caused all this grief, and I payed for it. These wings are, in essence, a symbol of that. So you see, BeastBoy, that feeling all this grief, and not speaking about it, could make you end with the same fate. Even the greatest people have given in to dark feelings such as this. Don't make the same mistake as I did. Okay?" he finished.

BeastBoy stared at Zelos. After what he showed him, he had no intention of dwelling on these feelings by himself.

"Okay." he said simply.

"Good kid. Now go. Feel better. There's someone that can make you feel infinitely better, throughout your whole life. That'll sure help." Zelos said.

"But...who are you talking about?" asked BeastBoy. Zelos chuckled.

"And I always thought you were really good with feelings. Sorry, man, I can't tell you. You'll have to find out for yourself." he said, and waved his arm towards BeastBoy, who was engulfed by a bright light. When he could see again, he was in his room, and the sunlight through his window told him it was morning. BeastBoy stood up, and put his hand to his head.

"Was that all just a dream?" he asked himself. He headed to his door, and something caught his eye. His eyes widened.

It was an orange feather, one that looked like it came from an angel.

"Guess not." BeastBoy told himself. And, smiling a genuine smile for the first time in a long time, he left his room, and headed for the common room, feeling much better than yesterday.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, that's it. Please tell me it was good. I wondered whether you guys would like it or not while I was typing it, I do hope you liked it.

Anyway, is this good enough on its own, or do you want it continued, with other cameo appearances? If you want more, what should the next negative emotion be?

Sidekick Complex

Feeling of Weakness

Uselessness

You decide, in your reviews.

Please R&R!


	2. Sidekick Complex

Well, I got a few reviews, and they seem to like it, and that's good enough for me to continue! So...on with the Many Guardians of BeastBoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but the plot.

**Chapter 2: Sidekick Complex.**

The Titans had noticed that BeastBoy, although not quite the same, was so much happier than usual. There was still something...incorrect about him. A tendency to lose himself in thought. He never was as thoughtful as now, when he would be perfectly still, staring into space, a blank look upon his face. This seemed to worry the other Titans.

"You all right, BB?" asked Cyborg. BeastBoy seemed to snap out of a trance.

"What? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm all right. Just thinking..." he said.

"That's why I was worried about you."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" yelled BeastBoy. Cyborg just chuckled and walked away. It didn't take long before BeastBoy was deep in thought again.

'Hmm...Zelos said I'd get talks from other people from different realms. About the other negative feelings I have. But I feel fine now! Maybe he knows that I'll feel more bad feelings sometime?' BeastBoy's train of thought was put to an end, as the alarm rang throughout the Tower. Following orders from Robin, he followed them out to where the emergency took place.

It turns out it was Cinderblock, mindlessly rampaging throught the park. The Titans knocked him back with their first blast, and the fight began. It was a relentless assault, with the Titans attacking mercilessly, but Cinderblock seemed unusually resilient this time, and was taking it all in stride, and retaliating with attack of his own. BeastBoy had been noting some of Cinderblock's actions, in an attempt to find any weaknesses, but he found none currently. Suddenly, BeastBoy noticed that they were close to the lake, and something inside his mind came into place. He called for the other Titans.

"Hey, guys, try pushi--" he began, but was cut off by Robin.

"Titans, push him into the lake!" he yelled, almost like he read BeastBoy's mind. BeastBoy stared for a minute, then reluctantly did as Robin said, without any argument. As BeastBoy had thought, getting pushed into the lake weakened the stone body of Cinderblock, and he was soon defeated and taken to jail. The Titans returned to their tower.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Later, about the time of night, all the Titans were heading to their rooms as usual, but Raven had to talk to BeastBoy. He had seemed to be in a bad mood since the fight against Cinderblock, and she was curious as to why.

"BestBoy, is something wrong?" she asked. He scoffed.

"Aside from the fact that Robin took my idea, I'm just peachy." he said, in a scathing tone that startled Raven.

"What do you mean?"

"I was about to tell everyone to push Cinderblock into the water, but he interrupts me, and yells the same idea. I mean, I know he's the self-proclaimed leader and all, but he should give us all equal opportunities!" he finished. Raven patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, don't get worked up. Maybe he just didn't hear you begin to tell us." she replied.

"Maybe. But I still feel like a damned sidekick." said BeastBoy, and left. Raven was standing in mild shock. She had never heard BeastBoy so upset as to say a curse, and it upset her, for reasons she was unsure of.

Meanwhile, BeastBoy climbed into his own bed, and went to sleep in a grumpy mood.

He had completely forgotten he was going to get a visit from someone...

_**BeastBoy's Dream...**_

Once again, BeastBoy found himself surrounded by blackness all around him. BeastBoy looked around for whoever he was to meet, although he just now remembered.

"Hey, BeastBoy." came a voice that just seemed to be in his head. He did recognize the voice, though.

"Yeah, Zelos?"

"I may not get to talk to you after this, so I decided to give you some advice. Just remember my magic words, my life's motto."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Whatever will be, will be." said Zelos simply. "Alright, I got to go. Be strong, pal. Later!"

BeastBoy smiled. He kinda liked Zelos. BeastBoy awaited for the next person.

"Over here. Behind you." said a calm voice behind him. BeastBoy turned around, and saw two people this time. A tall man wearing a green hat with an **L** on it, and green overalls over a blue shirt, and beside him was a fox standing like a human. The fox had two tails.

"Who are you guys?" BeastBoy asked, no longer in the contempt he first held for Zelos. He knew they must be here to help him.

"My name's Luigi." said the man in green. He spoke with a kind, Italian accented, voice.

"And I'm Miles Prower. But everyone calls me Tails." said the fox. He had the voice of a child, full of innocence. "I suppose Zelos told ya about how we're here to help, right?" he asked, and BeastBoy nodded. "Okay, that's good. Then let's get straight to the emotion in question. Right now you have what we like to call a 'Sidekick Complex.'" When BeastBoy looked at him in confusion, Luigi spoke up.

"It means you feel like the other people regard you as nothing more than a sidekick, undeserving of any notice or adoration. Like you're an unwanted parasite. Does any of this sound familiar?" he asked.

"Yeah. I had felt that way after Robin used the plan I was about to shout out. You guys are good at knowing this stuff!" he exclaimed.

"We try to be." said Luigi.

"The point is, even if someone is considered a 'sidekick', which is stupid to be considered, as a sidekick is often a term used to express insignificance, and nobody's insignificant. But I digress. Even if you're considered one, sidekicks are often the reason the 'more significant' people..." said Tails, doing air quotes on the words 'more significant.' "..are still living. That's why we're the ones here to talk to you about it." he finished.

"Really?" asked BeastBoy. "Sidekicks are sometimes the reason the heroes are alive?"

"Yeah." said Luigi. "I'm proof of that. My brother Mario was the hero of my kingdom, and was known for his heroics far and wide. I, on the other hand, had never been called for adventures, and as such, I was known as merely 'the brother of the great Mario.' I thought I'd never get a moment of adoration, a moment to shine. But, I was wrong. Moments have come where my brother was kidnapped, and I had to rescue him. That's happened twice, and people began to recognize me afterwards. I even teamed up with my brother on several adventures, and even helped him through a curse in one." he said.

"And my best friend Sonic, whom most people think I just follow, and am more of a hindrance than a help, has told me several times that he'd be captured, or worse, without some of my assistance." said Tails.

"The point is, even if you still think you are a 'sidekick,' sidekicks have their own strengths. They'll find their own glory, fans, and love, much like I have, in a princess, just like my brother." said Luigi.

"And I've found some love in a person closer than I expected. Remember, love can be found closer than you expect." said Tails. "Do you understand what we're saying, BeastBoy?" he asked. BeastBoy nodded. It all made sense.

"Yeah. Even if some people consider themselves above me, and think of me as a sidekick, I should always remember: Sidekicks have their own brand of strengths. Right?" he asked.

"Absolutely." said Luigi and Tails at the same time. They went over and shook BeastBoy's hands.

"It was a pleasure talking to you." said Luigi.

"Yeah! Don't forget what we talked about!" said Tails happily.

"I won't!" said BeastBoy, waving at them, as he was engulfed by a familiar white light, and once again awoke in his room. Getting up, he wondered once again whether it's all just a dream. He stepped up to his mirror to examine himself, and saw something on his dresser.

A green hat with an **L** on it. Smiling as he looked back in the mirror to examine himself, he suddenly, inexplicably, transformed into a green fox, standing upright, with two tails. As he transformed back, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"This is gonna be so cool!" he said to himself, and left his room.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, there's another chapter in this fic, which I think is a pretty sentimental one, if I say so myself. I have another list of choices for the next chapter:

Feeling of Weakness

Feeling of Losing Control

Feeling of Uselessness

Not that I thik BB is any of these, but these are the feelings he'll feel in this fic.

It's your say-so that matters! Please, R&R!

Later!


	3. Losing Control?

Ah, do I love getting reviews! I've gotten enough for me to go to the next chapter, so here it is!

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but the plot. So there.

**Chapter 3: Losing Control?**

Another day rose for the Titans, and BeastBoy once again wondered what kind of emotion might pop up, and who he would chat with about it. No matter how much he thought, he couldn't think of any negative emotions he felt right now. He felt fine. His deep thought was interrupted by a familiar voice to his left.

"Deep in thought again, BeastBoy?" said Raven, looking at him in mild interest. BeastBoy let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, just thinking about something that's been going on." he said.

"It's nothing bad, is it?" Raven asked with concern. "I told you, if there's something wrong, talk to us about it."

"No, no! It's nothing really bad!" said BeastBoy quickly. "Just something that requires a lot of thought, that's all." Raven seemed to calm down a bit.

"Oh, okay. I was just...afraid you might do something a bit...bold, that's all." she said.

"Oh, come on, Rae. You know me." he chuckled. Raven simply looked at him for a while.

"Maybe not as well as I thought..." she whispered, perhaps to herself, and left. BeastBoy stared after her.

_'Raven's acting different, too.'_ he thought. _'I wonder if there's something wrong with her?'_

BeastBoy's thoughts were cut off as the alarm sounded again. It was time for his Titan duty. Forgetting his earlier hesitations, he rushed out the door to where the commotion was. Time to kick some butt.

Little did BeastBoy know, he would do more than just that...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was Gizmo this time, pulling off one of his technology-induced robberies. As the Titans landed, they quickly found out Gizmo still had his trademark maturity.

"Oh, get lost ya pit-munching stinkwads!" he yelled. "I've been collecting data on all of ya losers! I know how to beat you guys easy!"

"We'll just see about that!" yelled Robin, and charged at Gizmo, who pressed a buttong on his belt, and the machine on his back sprouted its four long mechanical spider legs. Gizmo pressed another button, and a laser blasted Robin into a wall.

"Robin!" called Starfire, and she covered her hands in her energy, but Gizmo's machine grabbed her by her arms, stopping the energy flow, and threw her into the same wall that Robin landed in. Now two Titans were unconscious.

Next came Cyborg. He ran forward, yelling, and tried to smash one of Gizmo's machine's legs. But Gizmo awaited the right time, and dropped a little attachment onto Cyborg's back, which delivered a severe shock to his system, and knocked him out.

Raven tried next. She levitated into the air, and her eyes glowed the familiar white, and she began her incantation.

"Azerath Metrion Zin--" she began, but was cut off when a mechanical claw grabbed her on the face, covering her mouth, rendering her magic null. Laughing like a maniac, Gizmo charged up an energy blast, and was just about to fire it, when a green T-Rex xharged into him, knocking him away, and making him release Raven, who landed on the ground, but she was still conscious. As Gizmo flew backwards, he dragged the claws to stop himself, and BeastBoy changed back.

"Don't you _ever_, **_EVER_**, try to hurt Raven!" he yelled, pure venom in his voice. He was feeling rage course through his veins. Gizmo scoffed.

"Like I'm gonna take orders from you, you hair-sniffing loser! I'll beat your little Goth whore to a pulp, and no little green orphan freak is gonna give me orders!" he screamed.

That did it. BeastBoy was angry that Gizmo had defeated three of his friends. He was enraged when he tried to cause Raven pain. Now, his rage at Gizmo having called Raven a "Goth whore," and being called an orphan freak, had pushed him well beyond the realm of sanity, and his control. BeastBoy felt an immense pain in his head, and felt his body changing against his will. The last thing he remembered, before his sane mind blanked, was a look of pure terror on Gizmo's face...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

BeastBoy woke up in the street later, though he didn't know how much later. The first thing he noticed was that his head was throbbing painfully. The second thing he noticed was his teammates were all around him, looking damaged, but fine. They all had grave looks on their faces. Judging by the fact that all the grave looks were in his direction, he began to get a sick feeling in his stomach. Standing up, he realized his clothes were severely torn. This made him feel sicker, and the fact that there was an ambulance among the police vehicles didn't make him feel better. He walked over to his fellow team members, and asked one question, one they knew he would ask.

"Where is he?" he asked, and they all knew he meant Gizmo. They pointed toward the ambulance, which was having someone being courted on a stretcher, into the car. BeastBoy looked over, and saw the bloodied form of Gizmo lying there his eyes closed. Horrified, he asked the doctors there if he was still alive. They said he was, but that he would be recouperating for quite some time. BeastBoy doubted Gizmo would be the same, and although that should be a good thing, he still felt awful. The Titans said nothing, except for him to come home with them. It was getting late.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Back at the tower, BeastBoy did nothing active until it was bedtime. As they all passed him, each offered their own consolations.

"Hey, man. Don't beat yourself about it." said Cyborg.

"It was an accident, and they said he'd recover." said Robin.

"Please, do not feel depressed, friend BeastBoy. Raven told us that Gizmo was deserving of what he received." said Starfire, putting her hand gently on his shoulder. Raven was the last one, after all the others left.

"BeastBoy..." she began, but BeastBoy answered her before she started.

"Don't worry." he said glumly. "I'll talk to you. Just as soon as I sort it out myself." he said, and stood up at the same time she did. He looked her in the eye, and she saw sadness as far as you could see in his eyes.

"BeastBoy, what part of his insult pushed you over the edge?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't get angry at her personal question. He sighed, then suddenly pulled her close in a hug. She felt startled, but felt how insecure he felt now, and she knew to let him hug her.

"The part about my parents hurt, but I think it was his treatment toward you that...pushed me over the brink." he whispered, and let go of her. She stared, and left the room, whispering only one thing.

"I see. I understand. I'll...see you in the morning, okay?" she said, still walking away.

"Okay..." whispered BeastBoy, though he knew she couldn't have heard him. He headed to his room, and went to bed.

He once again forgot about the scheduled visit...

_**BeastBoy's Dream...**_

Complete blackness once again. BeastBoy patiently waited, when he heard voices in his head again.

"Just a reminder." called the voice of Luigi.

"Don't forget what we told you!" cried the happy, innocent voice of Tails.

"Okay. Thank you, guys." BeastBoy said, wholeheartedly.

"Don't worry about it. But don't forget what anyone you're going to meet tells you." said Luigi.

"I won't. Promise." said BeastBoy.

"Okay, then! Good-bye!" said Tails.

"Bye..." said BeastBoy. He waited for a voice to sound off behind him, and sure enough, he soon heard one.

"Well, are you ready?" asked the voice, and BeastBoy turned around, and saw two people standing there.

One was a tall, muscular man, with calm black eyes, and spread-out, spike black hair. He wore an orange gi, with a blue undershirt. The other was a tall, somewhat skinny man, wearing a labcoat, with a calm look on his face.

"So, who are you guys?" asked BeastBoy.

"Hi, my name's Goku." said the man in the gi. His voice was tough-sounding, but it also had the unmistakeablesound of a pure heart.

"And I'm Bruce Banner." said the one in the labcoat. "I suppose you know why we're here?" he asked. BeastBoy nodded. "That's very good. It's always good to keep important information fresh in your memory." he said wisely.

"Yeah. Well, let's get down to business." said Goku happily. "As you probably know, you feel like you're losing control, right?" BeastBoy nodded. "Yeah, that can sometimes be a problem. But, the first lesson we'd like to teach you, is that every part of you can be controlled."

"Really?" asked BeastBoy. "Even that...that...thing?"

"Oh, indeed." said Bruce. "Both of us have learned to control things inside us that are just as destructive." he said.

"Really?" asked BeastBoy.

"Yeah!" said Goku. "Watch!" he said, and waved his hand downward, and BeastBoy saw what appeared to be a giant, gold-furred ape, rampaging through somewhere, apparently destroying everything that was around it. BeastBoy asked what it was. "It's what happens when a very powerful Saiyan, like myself, looks at something like the moon, when it's full. We lose control, but we can regain control. And if we do, an incredible power is unlocked. Watch!" he said, then stood in a sort of battle stance, and began emitting a low yell, which transcended into a great scream of power, and a flsh of light, and Goku had changed, his hair was longer and bigger, and spikier. He now had yellow pants, and no shirt. His torso was covered in a red fur, and his muscles were even bigger now. He had very dark-looking eyes. He spoke in a much deeper, more powerful voice.

"So you see, gaining control can bring great benefits. This is what is called Super Saiyan 4." he said.

"Whoa!" gasped BeastBoy. He regained himself, and turned to Bruce. "And what did you control, Mr. Banner?" he asked. Bruce sighed.

"Look down." he said, and BeastBoy did, and saw a huge, green, mega-muscled creature, going on the same kind of rampage that the monkey did, but it was smaller, but apparently, still as dangerous. "That's a creature made when I get angry, much like your creature. I don't need to get angry to show you, so I don't mind doing it here." Bruce closed his eyes, and a green flash of light happened, and the creature stood in front of him. It spoke in a much deeper voice, but spoke with the same air of intelligence.

"And you see, anything can be controlled by the person it comes from." he said.

"Do you understand?" asked Goku. BeastBoy stared for a minute, and nodded confidently.

"Yeah! You guys taught me to just keep at it. Soon, I'll control that beast within me, and can use it only when the time arises, and it won't go out of control!" he said confidently.

"That's the spirit." they both said. Bruce shook BeastBoy's hand, and Goku put his palms together and bowed to him.

"Don't forget what we said." Goku told him.

"I won't!" BeastBoy said, and the familiar white light engulfed him, and he awakened in his room. He walked over to the middle of his room, wondering what they left to prove they had come, and he heard what sounded like a gust of wind from inside his closet, so he looked inside.

Inside was two suits BeastBoy never had. An orange gi, and a labcoat. Smiling, BeastBoy left the room, mentally thanking those who have helped him so far, ans will help him again.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Whew! Typing this made it feel like it was pretty long! Hope it was long enough for you guys! The choices for the next chapter are:

Feeling of Weakness

Feeling of Uselessness

Urge to Sacrifice Self

Feeling of Stupidity

I think that's all the possibilities I currently have in my mind, but you'll know when more come! Remember, you decide!

Please R&R, and I'll see ya later!


	4. Urge to Sacrifice Self

Well, hello there! I'm back with the next chapter. I suppose I've got enough reviews, so here's the next chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** Nothing is mine.

**Chapter 4: Urge to Sacrifice Self.**

Another day passing in Titans Tower, and activity was relatively low, though considering the trend, soon another battle will happen. Robin and Cyborg were playing a video game, Starfire was cheering them on, Raven sat at the table reading a book, and BeastBoy was leaning against the counter, idlely chewing on a tofu burger, lost in thought once again. The Titans were starting to miss the old BeastBoy, always cracking jokes, ready to play games at any time, and just all-around happy guy. BeastBoy never noticed this feeling, though. Turning his head while lost in his thoughts, he noticed something that intrigued him.

Robin and Cyborg were playing **_Dragonball Z: Budokai 3_**, with Robin as Vegeta, and Cyborg was Cell. Vegeta, his normally spiky black hair a bright gold, and his face sporting a distorted **M **on it, had just knocked Cell into the air, then knocked him down to the ground, landing hunched over soon after, then slowly standing up. Suddenly with a surge of energy he yelled something.

"I'm going to blow you to bits!" he yelled, and two bars were at the bottom of the screen, which were to be filled up to see whether it was the attack, or defense, that won. Robin failed to fill his farther than Cyborg, and that was the end of the battle. Vegeta screamed, "Bite me! WHOOOOOOAAAAAAA!" After the "bite me" line, the yell was from Vegeta blowing himself up in an attempt to destroy Cell, but because the defense won, Vegeta was the one to die.

"That was a nice little warm-up." came Cell's victory quote. BeastBoy stared. He had just seen someone sacrifice themself. He knew that was wrong, but why was it so intriguing to him? BeastBoy couldn't figure this out, but his thoughts were lost as Raven came over. She looked at him, and asked him something.

"Something wrong, BeastBoy? The yelling made me look up at the screen, and I saw you staring at all that. That look is really starting to scare me." she said.

"What look?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"BeastBoy, you had a hungry look in your eyes while you watched him blow up. It's just kind of freaky, that's all." she said.

"Oh. I...just like the game, that's all. Its got really cool moves." he said convincingly. The truth was that even he didn't know why it attracted him so much. His thoughts were cut short by the alarm going off, Robin's typical call for everyone to go, and he followed, leaving his feelings behind.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

This time it was Overload causing havoc in the city. The Titans arrived while he was blasting an electronics store, and the battle began. BeastBoy, for some reason, felt reckless. He wanted to be powerful, much like Vegeta from the game, so he charged into battle without thinking his moves through. His first try was to attack him as a gorilla, but there was a lack of discretion in that, and he was blasted into a wall, knocking Cyborg sideways as well. Next, he tried charging him as a rhino, but Overload saw him and side-stepped, causing him to run past, and nearly knock over Starfire while she was on the ground. His last mistake was a charge down as a T-Rex, when he whipped his tail at Overload from behind. This succeeded, but he knocked Robin aside as well. As Overload was loaded into the jail car later, Robin stood in front of BeastBoy.

"Can I have a word with you when we get back to the tower?" he asked, but BeastBoy knew it was a command, not a question. Feeling nervous, BeastBoy followed him back to the Tower.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Raven sat worriedly in the common room. The "talk" that Robin wanted to have with BeastBoy was actually more of an excuse for Robin to scream endlessly at him. Raven and the others could hear it even though they were a floor above, but, to her indignation, Raven appeared to be the only one who really cared. Cyborg and Starfire must have selfishly only cared about the accidents that involved BeastBoy and them. After what seemed like half an hour, Robin came into the common room, red-faced and sweating. Starfire went to alleviate him of some of his feelings, although Raven felt he wasn't the one who deserved any alleviating. If anything, he was the one who deserved to be yelled endlessly at. Raven had her opinion that Robin only wanted to yell at BeastBoy because of the accidental trip, which must have hurt Robin's pride slightly, causing him to go berserk on BeastBoy. Raven did not like this, but didn't say anything, because she noticed that BeastBoy hadn't come into the common room, and this worried Raven. So, she headed out to see if he was in his room.

She walked into the corridor that had BeastBoy's room, and saw him in the hall. He had his head down, apparently thinking about something. When Raven came up to him, he turned around and tried to hide something, but Raven had already noticed. He had his hand in the form of a panther claw. Raven felt that nothing good could become of this, judging by the way he hid his other arm.

"BeastBoy, show me your other arm." she commanded. When BeastBoy shook his head, she repeated herself, with a bit more force. Sighing deeply, he showed her his arm, which was covered in small, but very fresh, cuts, mostly located near the wrist. Raven felt sick.

"What are you doing?" she said in a horrified whisper. BeastBoy slowly pulled his hand back.

"Robin put it all into perspective. It's become pretty clear that the team would be better off without me. The way Robin was screaming, it was pretty obvious. I just thought this would be a way to end it pretty easily." he said sadly. Raven looked at his emerald eyes, so full of sadness. She felt her heart almost ripping at these words, but anger towards Robin was the glue that held it together.

"Don't listen to Robin. He's a real obnoxious jerk." she said angrily, and a lightbulb could be heard shattering somewhere. "The team wouldn't be the same without you, and it wouldn't be in a good way." she said compassionately. BeastBoy stared into those beautiful amethyst eyes, full of concern, and sighed.

"All right. I won't do it. I might be receiving some help or something..." he muttered. "Just promise me you won't tell anyone about this, okay? Please, Rae?" he pleaded, and Raven just couldn't say no. So she agreed, and healed the many cuts on his arm. "It's getting late. I guess I'll head to bed. Good night, Rae." he yawned, and went into his room, still full of doubt.

As he fell asleep, he was only dimly aware of the impending visit...

_**BeastBoy's Dream...**_

"BeastBoy!" came a voice, that BeastBoy recognized as Goku.

"Yeah, Goku?" he asked.

"I know you can beat all this!" he said confidently.

"As do I." came the calm voice of Bruce Banner.

"Thanks, guys." he said. They said good-bye, and BeastBoy waited, until he heard a sweet voice behind him.

"We're here to help." said the voice, and BeastBoy turned around, and saw two girls, both apparently in their high teenage years. One had long blond hair, that flowed down her back to her waist, and she had pure eyes, which were so full of concern now. She wore pretty white clothes. The other was taller, and had long brown hair, and sweet eyes. She wore pink, and had a kind of staff with her.

"So...what are your names?" BeastBoy asked.

"My name is Colette. Colette Brunel." the blond said kindly.

"And I'm Aeris. Aeris Gainsborough." said the other.

"We just want to help, so will you please hear us out?" asked Colette. BeastBoy looked at her. She was so sweet, so innocent.

"Of course. Everyone who's helped me, I've listened to. I'll listen." he said.

"Well, that's good." said Aeris. "Well, you've been visited before, so you know the deal, right? We help you through your negative feelings. This time, you're feeling the urge to sacrifice yourself. Let us tell you, nothing is worse than an urge to end your life, because you think it'll help some people."

"That's right." said Colette. "When I traveled with my group, I originally thought that sacrificing myself would be the only way to help people of my world. As it turns out, with the help of my friends, we saved my world and another world by reuniting them after so long. It wouldn't have happened if I had indeed sacrificed myself like I originally thought. I still have something that reminds me of those days." she said. She closed her eyes, her hands together in prayer, and with a flash of light, she grew ten pink wings from her back. BeastBoy gasped.

"You're just like Zelos!" he exclaimed. Colette looked surprised.

"You met Zelos?" she asked. "I'm so glad he's okay! I must see him sometime!" she said.

"Yeah, you've missed him, haven't you?" asked Aeris. "Anyway, something similar happened to me. My life was forcefully taken by a villain, and my friends eventually went on to defeat him and save the world, but everything's not so sunny in my story. My friends may have saved the world, but I left them with enough sadness to fill past the world's limits. I even lost the one I loved that day."

"Please, BeastBoy! Don't throw your life away! There is someone who would be sad enough for everybody back where you are." said Colette.

"That's what Zelos said. I suppose you guys can't tell me either?" he asked. They giggled lightly.

"No, we can't." said Aeris.

"But I'm sure you'll find out soon. She's very close to you, that's all we are allowed to say. So...will you reconsider taking your life?" Colette asked.

"You've definitely convinced me. All you guys are so good at this!" BeastBoy said.

"It's so people won't have such sad happenings as ours." said Aeris.

"Well, good-bye!" said Colette, and BeastBoy was enveloped in a familiar light once again, and awakened in his room, and he immediately looked for what they had left for him. He found them pretty soon.

Against his dresser lay a kind of staff, one he recognized. And on top of Zelos' angel feather, was a pink angel feather. BeastBoy smiled and left the room. He'd never think of ending his life, ever again.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, another chapter of negative feelings, and those feelings disappearing with the help of a person from another dimension. Pretty good, right? Sorry if I made Robin seem like a jerk, but I don't really have high feelings for him, especially since "The Beast Within."

Anyway, there's a question I want to ask you guys: **Besides the Feelings for the next chapter, would you guys like a chapter where BeastBoy goes on a date with Raven, once he figures out she the one that likes him, and they get attacked by a villain, and BeastBoy, with some mental assistance from his buds, controls the Beast Within?**

**Yes or No?**

And don't forget the feelings for the next chapter!

**Feelings of Weakness**

**Feelings of Uselessness**

**(Insert Your Idea Here!)**

That last one's for anyone who wants to come up with an idea. I'll give them credit right in the chapter when I use their idea.

Anyway, please R&R, answer those questions, please, and I'll see ya next chapter! Later!


	5. Feeling of Uselessness

Greetings! I have come for only one reason...TO DEVOUR YOUR SOULS! reads script Wait a minute...I mean, to deliver you the next chapter! Sorry about that!

**DISCLAIMER:** If you see something famous, it is not mine in any way. Curses.

**Chapter 5: Feeling of Uselessness.**

BeastBoy sighed as he stood in the common room, unheard by anyone. His thoughts were wondering what things would happen today, to make him get another visit from someone from another dimension, or whatever. Trying to think too hard about it made BeastBoy's head hurt, so he tried not to dwell too much on it, even though he couldn't help it. And all these hints about there being someone close by that could be the one who loves him. He kept trying to figure it out, but he always got a headache within five minutes, and was always forced to abandon his train of thought.

The day was a normal one, with the typical happenings inside the tower. Nothing interesting, save for a point in time where Robin drank straight from the faucet of the sink for about five minutes after having tried another dish of Starfire's. Other than that, nothing happened, although Raven did come up and ask him something.

"So, BeastBoy...did...you get the help you were looking for?" she asked concernedly. BeastBoy looked over at her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine now." he said truthfully.

"Well, that's good. I...didn't want to have lost you." she said, and walked out of the room without a further word. BeastBoy stared after her with confusion, but forgot about it when the alarm began to sound. There was a disturbance at the park, and the Titans were off.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was Plasmus, looking as hideous as ever. It seemed like he was just doing total mindless destruction, but that seemed typical of all villains. Starfire took Robin by the arms, and flew him up to where he threw some discs at Plasmus, which stuck in his body and exploded, spreading his oozy body outward, but he just remade himself. Cyborg and Raven combined their powers as a powerful blast of energy, but it had about the same effect as Robin's discs. BeastBoy tried his hand at charging down Plasmus as a bull, but it didn't work. Plasmus saw him coming, and blasted him with enough ooze to send him flying far back, into the lake. BeastBoy had to turn into a fish, because the ooze was heavily weighted in the water, and he would have drowned if he hadn't turned into something with gills. It took him what felt like forever to get the ooze to fall off of him and get out of the lake. By the time he had returned, the battle was over, and Plasmus was back into his sleeping human form, and most of the Titans looked pretty badly beaten. Robin had death glares in his eyes.

"Took your time, didn't you?" he said menacingly. "Sometimes you're really useless, you know that?" he finished scathingly, and walked away, still covered in ooze. BeastBoy stared after him, a look of strained anger on his face, which eventually turned into a look of resignation. Unaware of Raven's nearby presence, he turned his arm into a panther claw, and aimed for his wrist, ready to end it. Before the claw reached his wrist though, a powerful black energy encased his arm, and pulled it away. Looking over, he just realized that Raven was there. She looked on the verge of tears.

"BeastBoy...you promised me. Please, why do you want to do that?" she asked sadly. Hearing her voice sound like that tore at BeastBoy's heart, so he knew he should tell her.

"Robin just said it. I'm useless. One hit, and I was out of the fight for the entire match. If I can't get through a fight without surviving one hit, then why should I be on a team of heroes?" he asked.

"I told you, BeastBoy. Robin's an idiot who has to take his anger out on someone if his precious pride is damaged, even if he's the one who damaged it. All that ooze on him? It hurt his appearance, one thing he's proud of, so he had to take it out on you, instead of letting go of all his pride. Don't listen to him." she replied. BeastBoy stared at her, and sighed.

"All right. I won't listen to Robin anymore. This time is the true time. I won't try to cut myself." he said, and Raven released her powers' hold on his arm, and let it fall to his side. "Thanks, Raven." he said, and turned into a hawk to fly to the tower, and immediately headed to bed afterwards, as it was already late at night.

_**BeastBoy's Dream...**_

A familiar blackness was all around him, and he waited. Then he heard voices.

"BeastBoy?" asked Colette.

"Can you hear us?" called Aeris.

"Yeah. I can hear you fine." he said.

"Good. Remember what we said." said Aeris.

"Please, don't give up!" pleaded Colette.

"All right. Good bye." he replied. They said good bye, and BeastBoy heard a voice behind him.

"Turn around, pal." it said. BeastBoy turned around, and saw the biggest crowd of people he'd seen so far. There were nine in all. He recognized Goku was back, standing next to a man as muscular as him, with black hair like his, but its spikes stood up so much straight and taller, and he had a look of boredom on his face. There was a group of four giant turtles, all wearing a different colored bandanna on their head, as well as a different letter on their belts. They all stood on their hind legs. Behind the two groups was a group of three, consisting of a tall boy with brown, slightly spiky hair, holding what looked like a giant key. There appeared to be a large dog, standing on its hind legs, though there was a feeling of humanity on him, wearing a suit of armor. There was also a very large duck, wearing a wizard's garb, and holding a staff.

"Uhh...there sure are a lot of people here this time." BeastBoy said, trying to sound casual.

"Yup!" said Goku happily. "I didn't expect to be here again, but that's all right. This here is Vegeta." he said, pointing at the spiky-haired man next to him, who merely made an acknowledging nod.

"I'm Leonardo." said the turtle with the blue bandanna. "This is Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello." he said, pointing at the ones with the red, orange, and purple bandanna in turn. They all said their greetings when he called their name.

"And I'm Sora." said the kid with the giant key. "This is Goofy and Donald." he said, pointing at the dog, then the duck.

"Hiya!" said Goofy.

"Hello." said Donald.

"We're all here to help you through this new feeling of yours: The feeling of uselessness. You felt it not long ago, correct?" said Goku. BeastBoy nodded.

"Well, it's not right to think you're useless. Nobody is." said Sora.

"That's right. If you are in a team, and work hard to be a part of that team, then there's no reason to ever think you're useless." said Leonardo. "Take us, for example. We may be turtles, but we've worked as a team, and saved our city countless times, but only by working together. Each of us has skills that exceeds the others, making our combined skills a great power."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Goku. "Me and Vegeta know all about combining our skills. Let's show him, Vegeta!" he said hopefully. Vegeta turned to him.

"Kakarot, that was not part of the deal!" he exclaimed. "I don't want to humiliate myself again!"

"Ah, come on, Vegeta. Don't be such a stiff. Just this one time?" Goku begged. Vegeta scoffed.

"All right, just stop begging me. The Saiyan race has been disgraced enough already." he said, and walked a few feet to his left, and Goku to his right. They made a stance with their arms pointing out in opposite directions, then slowly moved their way sideways, while moving their arms over their head, to where they pointed at each other.

"Fuuu--" they began. Then they stood straight, their outer legs going over their inner to bend towards each other, after moving their arms, with their hands now balled into fists, pointing away.

"--sion!" they yelled. They then leaned their bodies to each other, making one arm over their other, with one finger pointing from each hand, and made their fingers touched while they leaned sideways, to make their fingers touch.

"HA!" they yelled. As soon as their fingers touched, a brilliant flash of light happened, and when it cleared, where Goku and Vegeta did that strange ritual, stood a new person, whose hair reminded him of Vegeta, but it was gold now, and had the facial features of Goku, although his face was serious now.

"I am neither Goku nor Vegeta. I am...Gogeta!" he said, in a voice that sounded like Goku and Vegeta speaking at the same time. "So you see, our powers have combined, making us immensely strong. Without this power, we wouldn't have been able to stop a great evil from destroying our world." said Gogeta.

"And that's one thing that happened to us." said Sora. "With the help of these two guys, I was able to save not only my world, but several other worlds that had been devoured, or were in risk of being devoured, by beings of darkness known as The Heartless. If it wasn't for these guys, we wouldn't have done it. I would never have gotten as strong with the Keyblade as I am now." he said, indicating the giant key he held.

"So as you can see, nobody in a team is useless. You have skills that have saved the team a number of times, I'm sure." said Leonardo. BeastBoy thought. He did indeed help Raven during the trouble with the Beast, as well as helping the team from Adonis. He did convince Thunder to stop the trouble he and Lightning were causing. He defeated the entire army of evil Tofu, too. As he thought, BeastBoy realized he wasn't as useless as he had thought.

"Yeah, you guys are right. I don't know what keeps coming over me." he said.

"Anybody can be consumed by dark feelings. It takes a real powerful person to overcome them, even with help." said Gogeta.

"Yeah, I was onced consumed by darkness, but I got out." said Sora.

"Well, now that you have learned, our work is done." said Leonardo, and BeastBoy was enveloped by that bright light, and was out of bed before he was fully awakened, wanting to see what was here this time.

He found a drawing of two people doing a familiar little dance, which resulted in a picture of one person. There was also a giant key, and four differently-colored bandannas. Smiling, BeastBoy left his room, no longer feeling useless.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, another chapter, one influenced by reviews, just like the next one will be! The choices are:

**Feeling of Weakness**

**Feeling of Stupidity**

**(Insert Your Idea Here!)**

Remember, I'd probably need help on any ideas you come up with, mainly in who would help him through. Keep those reviews and ideas coming!

Please R&R! Until next time!


	6. Feeling of Stupidity

Hello! I'm back with the next chapter. Hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything...sniff Excuse me. I need to be alone.

**Satu Simpson:** I'm using your idea, but modifying it ever so slightly. I think you'll still be pleased with the results. Or at least, I hope so...

**Chapter 6: Feeling of Stupidity.**

The day was another normal one in the tower. BeastBoy wasn't brooding this time around, though. He was playing a video game alongside Cyborg, and losing, though not by much, so he still was hopeful to make a comeback. Raven was reading a book while sipping her tea periodically. Robin was consulting information on enemies, and Starfire was watching BeastBoy and Cyborg play games, cheering them on. BeastBoy was running just behind Cyborg in the racing game, and was about to pass him up at the next turn, when he somehow mistook the direction of the turn, and turned in the complete opposite direction, and crashing into a wall, allowing Cyborg the win.

"Aw, yeah, baby! Cy is still the number one guy!" yelled Cyborg, shooting his fist into the air in a triumphant gesture.

"Crap! How could I make the wrong turn! Stupid, stupid BeastBoy!" yelled BeastBoy, mentally beating himself for screwing up.

"Do not despair, friend BeastBoy. Someday you will show more skill than friend Cyborg at the games of racing." Starfire said hopefully.

"Don't count on it!" said Cyborg. BeastBoy sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Pride goes before the fall, Cy." he said.

"Whatever. You want to back up that claim with a rematch?"

"You're on!" cried BeastBoy. They both gripped their controllers and went for another rematch, BeastBoy reminding himself not to take any wrong turns this time.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The whole day had passed without a single attack from a villain, or any crime whatsoever. Soon, it was already getting late, but BeastBoy still had some energy left in him, possibly from some victories against Cyborg lifting his spirits, and was trying to get someone to play a few more games with him. So far, his attempts haven't been working out very well.

"Come on, Cy! Just one more game? Please?" he begged.

"No, B. I'm just to tired." he said, and, seemingly to prove his point, he let loose a genuine yawn.

"Star?"

"No, friend BeastBoy. I am feeling the exhaustion, as well."

"Rae?"

"No."

"Robin! How about you? You've been too serious lately. You should unwind!" he said desperately.

"No, BeastBoy, I don't."

"Yes, you do! You've been really tense lately."

"I have not." Robin said tersely.

"See? You're tense right now!" BeastBoy replied, getting up to stand closer to Robin, to convince him better.

"I am not!" Robin said, raising his voice.

"If you weren't tense, then why are you starting to yell so suddenly?" BeastBoy asked smugly.

"I'm not tense! I don't want to play any stupid video games!" Robin yelled.

"Come on, Robin! What is it, did Starfire not return affection when you tried to flirt with her or something? If that's what it is, get over it. There'll be other times for you and her." BeastBoy asked. Silence rang through the room for a minute, before Robin backhanded BeastBoy, sending him to the ground. BeastBoy grabbed his left eye, where the blow had landed, and looked up.

"I'm tense because I have to be leader to someone so stupid." he said in a venomous whisper. An even more smothering silence rang through the room, and everyone but Raven and BeastBoy left the room in silence. Raven gave BeastBoy her hand, and he took it grudgingly, still holding onto his eye. He removed his hand and stared blankly, and Raven saw water near his eye, and was sure it had nothing to do with the physical pain of the injury.

"BeastBoy?" she asked concernedly. BeastBoy said nothing for a while, then began to leave the room, muttering only one thing.

"I'm not...stupid." he whispered. Raven heard the pure sadness in his voice, and felt her heart wrenching, though there was anger at Robin for being so prideful these days, and making BeastBoy seem so worthless.

She decided she'd have a little talk with him about humbling himself sometime soon...

BeastBoy went into his bedroom, and fell asleep uneasily. He had completely forgotten the visit today...

_**BeastBoy's Dream...**_

"You'll get through this!" came Goku's voice.

"Don't give in like a weakling!" said Vegeta.

"Remember what we've all told you." said Sora.

"Don't lose to these feelings." came Leonardo's voice.

"You'll get through this fine, we're sure of it!" all of them said at the same time.

BeastBoy waited for a while, and heard a new voice from behind him. There stood two men. One was tall, balding, and slightly overweight. He wore a plain white shirt, and blue pants. He had a sort of simple happiness to him. The other person was dressed in plain, normal, everyday clothing, and didn't look much different than a regular person.

"And you guys are...?" BeastBoy asked.

"Homer Simson." said the balding man.

"Phillip J. Fry. Just call me by my last name. Phillip's a dumb name. I come from the future, see?" said the other man, pulling out a small metal ball. " Throw this to make a net come out. Well, no sense stalling like a rich man with a week-old wine, let's get down to business. Today, you got a feeling of stupidity. Get that out of your head."

"Why should I?"

"Because only stupid people call people stupid." said Homer.

"Yeah...anyway, he has a bit of a point. Only the truly stupid look down upon others, and put themselves to high on the ladder, which is going to fall over with the weight of their heads on it. Besides, the world needs those who are called 'stupid.'" said Fry.

"What do you mean?" BeastBoy asked, confused.

"Have you ever seen some rich scientist doing stand-up comedy?" asked Homer. BeastBoy shook his head. "No, I didn't think so. You only see people around our level of intelligence, making the world better by making people laugh, not just sitting in a mansion, gloating over our turkey dinner. Mmmm...turkey." he said, and began drooling at the thought. BeastBoy began to think these guys were the essence of what they said.

"He's right. The world needs laughter and smiles, like a fat kid needs cake, or Bender needs a beer and cigar. Benders my robot buddy, if you were wondering. People may deem them as 'stupid,' but their the ones who make people feel good, but the rich, arrogant, 'smart' people make others feel bad, by calling them stupid. Like that Robin of yours. He's being a prick, and he isn't exactly making anyone feel better, is he?" he asked. BeastBoy shook his head, noticing that Homer now had a box of donuts, and was scarfing them, most likely oblivious to what they were talking about. BeastBoy chuckled, and Fry smiled.

"There, you see? Most people call me and Homer stupid, but we make people smile all the time, and we're always good friends, even if we screw up from time to time. Watch, I'll show you how funny Homer can be." he said, and walked over to Homer, who was now licking the donut box for crumbs.

"Hey, Homer, after this you wanna get a drink? I'm buying." he said. As Homer heard the part of Fry buying, he was very happy, as made obvious by his reaction.

"Woo-Hoo!" he yelled, then landed on the floor and began spinning around on the ground, like he was running in circles, making whooping sounds. BeastBoy was laughing so hard, he had tears in his eyes.

"I told you. Now come on. Have you learned you're not the stupid one? Huh? Huh?" prodded Fry. BeastBoy still couldn't talk, he was breathless from laughter, and merely nodded. "Good man. We'll send you back now, and I'll bring Homer to the bar before he hurts something." After he said that, BeastBoy was in a familiar white light, and was back in his room. Getting up, he saw an empty box of donuts and a small metal ball. Smiling, he felt much better this morning, and left his room.

Raven had also had her "talk" with Robin before actual bedtime, so Robin, most likely afraid for his health and sanity, would be much kinder to BeastBoy now...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, I hope I made this chapter both funny and of the same quality as the previous chapters. I'm mostly worried about the funny part, but I'll see in your reviews. Satu Simpson, I hope you liked it!

Remember to R&R! Later!


	7. Feeling of Weakness

Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** Nothing is mine. Absolutely nothing.

**Chapter 7: Feeling of Weakness.**

The day began as another normal one, with the usual activity inside the tower. Robin and Starfire were sitting at the table talking, Raven was reading a book across from them, and Cyborg and BeastBoy were hard at work trying to defeat each other at their video game. Their eyes were fixed on the screen, and they apparently had death grips on their controllers, concentrating all their energy on the game. Or, at least, Cyborg was. BeastBoy had a distracted look to him, like he was trying to concentrate, but something prevented him from doing just that.

Later, when BeastBoy decided to snack on some tofu while Cyborg went to work on the T-Car, it became obvious that something had been distracting him through the day. Raven wondered if the old BeastBoy would ever return. After all, she recently realized that that was the one that she had fallen in love with, so she wished with all her heart that BeastBoy would soon return to the way he once was, care-free and always kind and happy.

"BeastBoy?" she asked.

"Yeah, Rae?"

"Is something wrong? You seem distracted."

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about something, and that must be why I look distracted." he said calmly.

"Oh. Okay. Just as long as nothing's wrong." she replied.

Just then, the alarm sounded, and Robin rushed to the computer. Typing away, he located what was the problem.

"It's Cinderblock again. Titans, go!" he ordered, and they all left the tower to fight to protect the city once again.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

In the city, Cinderblock was going on another typical rampage, picking up cars and throwing them into buildings or other cars. People were running in all directions, trying to avoid all the falling cars, stones, and other things. The Titans arrived on the scene, and went on the attack. Starfire took to the sky and fired starbolts to attract Cinderblock's attention, then Robin fired some freeze discs at him, but he broke out of the ice with a roar of rage. Cyborg whipped out his Sonic cannon, and rushed at him with a punch that turned into a beam, causing them both to be knocked back. Raven tried throwing an already damaged car at him, but he swatted it away like it was nothing. BeastBoy flew above him as a Pterodactyl, then changed into a whale while above him, dropping quickly on top of Cinderblock, who somehow was able to pick him up and throw him to a wall, and he transformed before hitting against the hard concrete, falling back to the ground. BeastBoy held his head in pain, and saw a shadow descend over him. Looking up, he saw Cinderblock, holding his fist back. Everything seemed to slow down as Cinderblock's fist came rushing towards him, and everything went black.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

BeastBoy awoke later, inside the recovery room in the tower, and saw Raven sitting next to him, looking concerned.

"BeastBoy? Are...Are you okay?" she asked. Her eyes looked oddly red and puffy. BeastBoy lifted himself up a bit, and felt rather woozy. He lifted his hand up and felt his throbbing head, which he discovered was covered in bandages.

"Ugh...A little headache, but I'm otherwise fine. I guess." he said, now thinking of something. "I can't believe it. One punch, and suddenly I'm out of the fight. How could I be so weak?" he asked, more to himself than anyone else.

"BeastBoy, it was Cinderblock. A punch from him is like having a tank thrown at you." said Raven.

"Cyborg, Starfire and Robin have taken hits from him before, and still kept going." replied BeastBoy.

"Cyborg is half metal, Starfire is a super strong alien, and Robin has been trained in martial arts for years. You were already battered, and you were in your human form, with no protection. There is no reason to think you are weak." she said firmly. BeastBoy sat up further and got out of the bed.

"I suppose so. Still, it doesn't do someone's self-esteem very well. I'll talk to you later. It's getting late." he said.

"Okay, BeastBoy. Good night."

"Good night." he said, leaving the recovery room, and going into his own room, and falling into his bed and falling asleep quickly, because of his exhaustion.

The injury might have knocked the scheduled visit out of his memory...

_**BeastBoy's Dream...**_

"Don't worry about anything." came Fry's voice.

"Remember to always be happy!" said Homer.

"Thanks, guys." said BeastBoy, and waited for the next voice.

"Over here!" came the voice, and BeastBoy turned to see two people. One was a short bald man, with six dots on his head. He wore a strange blue armor, kind of like some space suit. The other one BeastBoy recognized from his first meeting with Zelos. This was the man with red armor that had killed Zelos. He held two swords.

"Who are you guys?" BeastBoy asked.

"My name is Krillin." said the short man.

"I'm Lloyd Irving." said the man in red.

"You're the one who Zelos showed me. You killed him." whispered BeastBoy. Lloyd looked down.

"I won't deny that. I did kill him." he said sadly. "But there's not a day that goes by where I don't think about him and wonder if there was some other way, and how we should have payed more attention to him. It's not like I did it heartlessly." he finished.

"Well, I think Zelos has forgiven you, from what he told me." said BeastBoy.

"Really? That's good." said Lloyd.

"Anyway, on to the pressing manner of your emotion." interjected Krillin. "Right now, you feel weakness. But you're confusing weakness with worthlessness. Just because you appear weak doesn't mean you aren't worth anything. We're examples of that." he said.

"Really?" asked BeastBoy.

"Oh, yes. You've met Goku, correct?" Krillin asked. BeastBoy nodded. "Well, we were both in the presence of a ruthlessly evil being called Frieza who went to different planets, blowing them up. Me, Goku, Vegeta, and some of our friends stood up against him, but nothing seemed to work. Soon, nearly all of us had fallen. Before it would be over, Goku would be tired, Vegeta would be dead, and so would Piccolo. Gohan and I would be too weak to do anything more, and I would end up dead. When Frieza appeared, Piccolo saved him at the cost of his life. Then he went after me, blowing me up. Goku was angrier than he had ever been because of that, and he ascended into a Super Saiyan for the first time, bringing about the demise of Frieza. So you see, even the weak ones can help in big ways." he finished.

"What about you, Lloyd?" asked BeastBoy.

"I'm more of an example of overcoming weakness. Originally, when I decided to go on my adventure, I was too weak to protect my village, my friends, and Colette especially. All through the early parts of the adventure, I questioned my strength, always wondering if I was even really getting stronger. Eventually, through constant physical and mental maturing, I ended up helping save everyone in two worlds, with the help of my friends. Every weakness can be overcome in some way. Some ways just take longer than others." he finished.

"I see." said BeastBoy.

"So you realize what we're saying, right? If you cave in to these negative emotions, you might really cave in to the Beast. But as long as you remember what all of us have talked about, you'll be fine." said Krillin. BeastBoy nodded.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now, we'll send you back." said Lloyd, and BeastBoy was enveloped by the familiar white light, and woke up in his room, noticing a space suit hanging in his closet, and two swords lying next to his bed. Smiling, he got up and left his room, ready for the day.

On the way out, he met Raven in the hall.

"Oh, good morning, BeastBoy." she said.

"Good morning, Rae." he replied.

"Are you feeling better today?" she asked concernedly.

"Yeah! I'm feeling much better today!" he exclaimed, flexing his muscles to prove his point. Raven chuckled.

"Well, that's good. I'm very happy you're feeling much better. It seems like you're back to the old BeastBoy. That's good." she said, blushing slightly. BeastBoy looked at her, and felt his face going hot. He just remembered that some of the people he talked to had said there was love waiting for him nearby. Maybe...

"Hey, Raven?" he asked, suddenly seized by a reckless daring.

"Yeah?"

"Do you...I mean...would you like to...if you want to...I mean..." he stammered, unable to find the words.

"Just say it." said Raven, smirking.

"Would you...like to go on a...date...sometime?" he asked, turning crimson on the face. He couldn't tell what her expression held, but he was beginning to regret his question. _'She's gonna say no! Oh, how could I think that she's the one? Sure, I love **her**, but how could she love me? I probably annoy her to no end! Oh, man!'_ he thought.

"Sure." said Raven, hiding her joy.

"I...what?" said BeastBoy, not believing what he just heard.

"I said I'll go out with you, BeastBoy. It should be fun." she replied, smilling.

"All right! Then, I can't wait!" he exclaimed, joy coursing through his entire body. "Well, let's go have some breakfast. Even Cyborg arguing with me about meat won't spoil my mood!" he exclaimed, walking next to Raven down the hall to the common room.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter! I thought it was pretty good.

Well, the date draws near! It will be on the next chapter, unless someone comes up with another emotion for him to have on, like, the day before the date or something.

Don't forget to R&R! See ya soon!


	8. Finally Gained Control

I hope you guys are ready, because this is most likely the final chapter! I'm both happy I've finished a story, but it makes me sad as well...I hope you guys enjoy it. Because the final chapter is so important, I'll answer all reviews.

**WickedWitchoftheSE:** Yup. Date time.

**lol61188:** I'm glad you're enthusiastic about it.

**Vash:** Thanks

**killtheraven:** This story was clearly marked as a BB and Raven story. If you do not like that character, there was no point in clicking on it and reviewing it like that, as your words mean nothing. And if you are going to insult people who are fans of Raven, at least spell right. I'm sure you meant "**eternal**", not "**internal**."

**Satu Simpson:** Thanks. I had Krillin reserved for Weakness since I started this story, and just waited for you guys to vote for it. I thought he would work well. I'm glad you enjoy this.

**BrianDarksoul:** Thanks for the happy response. And I won't judge you by the couple. I think Krillin and 18 go well together.

**Hell Boy right hand of doom:** Thanks for the support, but this should be the final chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything that's in this story. I made up the villain, though. I think.

**Chapter 8: Finally Gained Control.**

BeastBoy was tense for the entire day, since the morning. After talking with Raven about it, today was the day he was scheduled to go out with Raven, and the prospect of going on an actual date with the girl he had liked for so long was making him nervous. Sure, he had made preparations almost a millisecond after having Raven confirm the time of the date, but he still felt uneasy. He had made reservations at a very nice restaurant, picked out a nice movie for them, and even bought himself some cleaner clothes, as well as controlling his hair to not stick up, at least until after the date.

The day passed by relatively easy, with on villain activity for the Titans to be called to, so BeastBoy was stuck inside the whole day, unable to sit still for more than 5 minutes at a time. If he tried to stay still for that long, he felt like he would explode.

Raven, on the other hand, didn't make it readily visible that she was nervous, as well. She had needed to make less preparation than BeastBoy had, because she had her own dress for formal occasions, as well as items to make her appearance better. She merely lived the day like it was another, though as time ticked closer to the date, she became more and more nervous, finally leaving abruptly at around an hour until the date.

The other Titans themselves didn't know about this, though. Raven and BeastBoy felt uneasy about telling them about it, so they planned around the other Titans' schedules. As it turned out, on this night, Robin and Starfire would go out, and Cyborg would go meet BumbleBee as well. This was the perfect, and possibly only, chance for Raven and BeastBoy, so this was when they planned it. The other Titans were oblivious, and as they left for their own dates, they didn't know two other Titans were preparing to do so as well...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

BeastBoy examined himself in his mirror, buttoning up his new, dark blue shirt, which was cleanly pressed, as it should be, for it was brand new. His pants were just as new, and were a nice dark blue as well, though almost black, color. His hair was combed down, and he thought he didn't look too bad, for his first formal date.

_'I hope Raven doesn't think I look awful...'_ he thought, worrying how formal she must have dressed.

"Well, no since stalling." he said. Before he left his room, though, he looked at where he put the items received from his many guardians. Looking up, he said, "This is who you guys meant, right? Well, look over for me, would ya? I'm nearly shaking from nerves here!" he said, and walked out the door, heading towards Raven's room, and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute, BeastBoy." came the reply. BeastBoy stood in front of the door, almost sweating in anticipation, and the doors slid open to reveal Raven. BeastBoy stared at the beauty before him. Raven was wearing a beautiful violet dress, ending around the middle of the lower parts of her leg. Her body nearly shined in the light of the hall. BeastBoy took in a deep breath, and the scent of lavender drifted to him. He always adored that smell.

"Well...shall we go?" asked Raven in an uncharacteristicly shy voice, blushing slightly. BeastBoy simply nodded, and she took his arm, and they left.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The date passed by pretty simply, and it was a lot easier than BeastBoy had expected. The movie went without a hitch, although Raven told him that such a mushy romance wasn't her style. BeastBoy admitted it was a little too much mush in there for him, too. The laughed at this, and BeastBoy felt like he was in heaven. He was on a date with Raven, and it was going by perfectly, in his opinion.

Then it came time for dinner at the restaurant. BeastBoy had ordered them a table outside in the cool air. Raven asked why he did this, and he said it made him feel a little less constrained and out of place, rather than eating inside with the rich people of the city. BeastBoy could only get them here by calling in a favor, after all.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The dinner was nearly over, and BeastBoy and Raven were getting ready to leave, when BeastBoy had a strange sense that something was wrong. He stopped while they walked down the street, and Raven stopped, too.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know, Raven. I just feel like...there's something bad about to happen..." he muttered.

"How perceptive!" screamed a voice from the shadows, and a bright purple beam of energy streaked towards them, and they narrowly dodged it, and looked around for the culprit, who revealed himself from the shadows. The person stood in a giant mechanical robot body, looking through a glass portion where the head would be. He was a tall, slightly muscular teen, with features that looked vaguely familiar, and his face was twisted in mad enjoyment.

"Who the heck are you?" yelled BeastBoy, angry that his date had been interrupted.

"The name's Techno, loser! And it's payback time!" the teen screamed maniacally.

"Payback? What are you talking about?" asked Raven, standing next to BeastBoy.

"Just like you bastards to forget! My little bro is in the hospital because of you! Think back!" Techno yelled back.

"In the hospital?" asked BeastBoy, confused, and thought. Then it hit him. It was the same day as Goku and Bruce visited him. "You don't mean...are you Gizmo's...?" he began to question.

"Damn straight I am! I really cared for him, and you slashed him right into an emergency room! He's still unconscious to this day! And now, you're gonna pay!" he yelled, and began his onslaught on them, making his robot swing it's gigantic fists at them, while they took to the air to evade. He was ready, as the shoulders of the robot pulled back to reveal a missile launcher, which fired them all over the place, striking their mark on both Raven and BeastBoy, who fell to the ground next to each other. They lay in pain from the explosions, as the robot's shadow descended on them.

"HAHAHAHA! Finally, revenge!" Techno yelled, and his robot thrust its fist straight toward them, at full force.

"Someone, help!" yelled BeastBoy, knowing how that sounded, being a hero yelling for help, but it was a natural reaction, and he closed his eyes, and waited for the intense pain of metal against skin.

It never came. Opening his eyes, BeastBoy saw a sight he'll never forget. All his guardians, from Zelos to Krillin and Lloyd, were around him, Zelos holding back the fist on his own, and Homer, Fry, and Luigi standing in front of them, shielding them. The others, like Goku, Vegeta, Colette, Lloyd, Krillin, Aeris, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Raphael, Tails, Donatello, and Bruce, in his big green form, were launching an assault on him, keeping him away from BeastBoy and Raven. Raven's eyes were wide.

"BeastBoy, who are all these...people?" she whispered. BeastBoy turned his head to her, smiling.

"They're firends, Raven. Very good friends." he said happily.

"Grr...What the hell happened here?" screamed Techno. "I'll take down anyone who stands in my way!"

"Hey, BB! I know this must be cool to you, but we can't do that much damage to him!" yelled Zelos, having thrown back the robot's fist. "You gotta give him the finishing hit!"

"But, how?" asked BeastBoy.

"What did Goku and I tell you about?" asked Bruce, smashing Techno on the head.

"Don't start feeling the negative emotions, and back down!" said Sora, slashing at Techno with his Keyblade.

"You mean...the Beast?" BeastBoy, scared.

"Exactly! You have to control it to beat him!" yelled Goku, firing energy at Techno.

"Do it! Don't be a fool!" yelled Vegeta, firing energy like Goku.

"You'll never impress the girl if you don't." said Zelos, now flying next to Colette, and using some type of magic to strike several beams of light around Techno. Techno was beginning to get tired of these annoyances, and BeastBoy didn't know how long they could hold out.

"All right, here goes!" said BeastBoy, stepping forward. He stood, and concentrated hard, though it was hard to tell what. He seemingly delved into his mind, finding the part of it that was the Beast. Surprisingly, the Beast did not seem as vicious as BeastBoy had thought, and, apparently from the aid of his guardians, and his affection towards Raven, had made the Beast much more docile, and BeastBoy easily made an agreement with it, and control was finally gained. BeastBoy felt his body changing, but he was in control this time, and he knew what was happening this time.

All his guardians looked over at him and smiled, and moved away from the event. Techno looked surprised at the sudden lack of assailants, and BeastBoy's sudden change, but he attacked anyway. BeastBoy felt his senses hightened beyond anything before, and the normally too fast attacks of Techno's robot seemed like a mere crawl to him. In one swift moment, he ducked under his fist, dodged another salvo of missiles, and delivered a powerful salsh to the legs of the robot, ripping them off and causing the mech to drop, unable to move. Acting quickly, BeastBoy sliced of the arms from the shoulders, leaving only the section that Techno was in. BeastBoy forced his body back to normal, rather than attack further. BeastBoy saw the police arive a second later, and they arrested Techno, and he returned to Raven, who was speechless. The guardians had disappeared as well.

"Well..." he began, scratching the back of his head and smiling, "shall we go?" he asked.

Raven and BeastBoy got back into the tower, and BeastBoy explained everything that had happened involving his guardians, and his feelings. Raven looked awed.

"So that's why you always seemed better in the mornings." she said, and BeastBoy nodded. Raven stood and thought for a moment, and something occured to her. "What was it that the one named Zelos said about 'impressing the girl?'" she asked smugly. BeastBoy looked surprised.

"Well...that's...I mean, that's just Zelos, I guess...I don't know what...I mean, it's not like I didn't want to...but..." BeastBoy stammered, beginning to gesture wildly, but stopped when Raven placed her hand on his cheek, and he turned to look her in the eyes. Their faces were very close. She was wearing a very smug smile.

"Whatever he meant...you succeeded." she whispered, and closed the distance between their faces, brushing her lips against his. At first, BeastBoy was too shocked to react, but he then eased into the kiss, and he moved his arms around her waist in a loving embrace.

After what was only a few minutes, but felt like an eternity of bliss, they parted themselves from each other, and looked at each other lovingly.

"Not bad for a first date, huh?" BeastBoy asked, and Raven chuckled. Raven left to hed to bed, but not before planting one more kiss on BeastBoy's cheek. BeastBoy stood in there for a minute, and then silently headed towards his room, feeling nothing but bliss as he drifted into sleep.

_**BeastBoy's Dream...**_

BeastBoy was surrounded by blackness once more.

"Why am I here again? I don't feel bad at all." he asked himself. He turned around, and saw every guardian that had visited him, standing and smiling at him.

"This isn't a lesson. It's just a bit of a social visit." said Zelos, who had his arm around Colette's waist, and she looked joyful at that.

"Looks like you finally gained control." said Bruce.

"Well done!" said Luigi.

"That was cool!" said Tails.

"Awesome!" said the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"Good job!" said Goku.

"Hmph...not bad." said Vegeta.

"We knew you would do good!" said Colette and Aeris.

"It didn't take a genius to know you would win!" said Fry and Homer.

"We told you that weakness can be overcome." said Lloyd and Krillin.

"You overcame your problems well." said Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Thanks...all of you. I couldn't have done it without all of your help." said BeastBoy, and he walked over and shook hands with each of them, and they said their goodbyes, and BeastBoy watched as they disappeared, and normal slumber enveloped him. He would never forget his many guardians, for as long as he lived.

**THE END**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Wow, I didn't expect I'd type this much when I started, but the ideas just kept coming. I hope it wasn't too long, and I hope you all enjoyed it immensely, because I know I did. I really liked this story, and I hope you did, too!

Well, make your...(sniff)...final reviews for The Many Guardians of BeastBoy.

Until my next story...goodbye, and you guys are the greatest!


	9. Epilogue

Surprise! I bet you didn't expect to see this suddenly come back, did you? Well, at the request of **WickedWitchoftheSE**, I decided to make an epilogue for you guys, just to get a little closure. As in, to show Robin not to mess with BeastBoy ever again. Ha! By the way, I thank all of you wonderful reviewers, except for **killtheraven**, for your kind words of support and enjoyment. You guys are awesome. I'd thank each of your reviews individually, but I heard there was a new rule saying you can't answer reviews, so I can't risk it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own TT, or anything else that showed up in this fic.

**Chapter 9: Epilogue.**

It had been a few weeks since the date between Raven and BeastBoy, and BeastBoy's seizing control of the Beast within him, through the help of his many guardians. Things had returned mostly to normal, or at least as normal as it could get for the Titans. Raven and BeastBoy were currently going out with each other, as were Robin and Starfire. Tension was still apparent between Robin and BeastBoy, and it was obvious that BeastBoy still felt resentment towards Robin's insults, and Robin hadn't changed his opinions so far. BeastBoy had thought of the perfect way to show Robin up, one that would be implemented during the next emergency to strike the city.

No sooner than he had thought that, the alarm screeched throughout the tower, and BeastBoy rushed to where Robin was, hunched over the computer, finding the source of the emergency. Cinderblock appeared on the screen, smashing buildings in cars, another mindless rampage in the works.

"Titans, go!" yelled Robin, and Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg ran out the door. Robin turned to BeastBoy. "Maybe you should stay. You haven't exactly been the most helpful member of the team lately." he said venomously.

"And you haven't exactly been the most modest member of the team, you know. That doesn't stop you from going, though, does it? I'm going." said BeastBoy smugly, and ran out the door, leaving an enraged Robin behind him.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

In the city, where Cinderblock was now crushing another car beneath his humongous stone hands, the Titans arrived, ready to pummel him. As they readied themselves, BeastBoy stepped ahead of them all.

"Things have been quiet lately, so I haven't been able to show you guys this. Just sit back and let me take care of him. Robin, you better watch closely, and see how useless you think I am after." he said smugly, and turned back to Cinderblock. Cinderblock let out a yell, and charged him. BeastBoy just smiled, and concentrated hard. In no time, he felt his muscles expanding, his bones reforming, his body going through its transformation. He could almost imagine Robin's shocked face as he became the Beast. With a roar, he lunged at Cinderblock, knocking him down with a single punch. Before Cinderblock even hit the ground, BeastBoy was underneath him, picking him up with a single clawed hand, and threw him against a wall, then into the air. With the strength of his powerful legs, he launched himself into the air above Cinderblock, and did a diving kick, sending Cinderblock crashing into the street, creating a deep crater. BeastBoy landed smoothly and transformed back.

"Oh, yeah! How do you like me now!" he yelled smugly, immensely enjoying the look of shock on Robin's face, the awe on Starfire and Cyborg's, and the look of pride on Raven's. The police arrived, and used a crane to lift Cinderblock out of his enormous crater, and took him away.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Back at the tower, after BeastBoy happily sat through ten minutes of Robin making apologies, and imploring him to forget the past insults, BeastBoy sat next to Raven at the table. Raven was smirking behind the book she was reading.

"I did good, didn't I?" he asked, faking it as an innocent question. Raven closed her book and looked at him happily.

"Very good." she said simply, and closed the distance between their faces, giving him a loving kiss, which felt like it lasted a lifetime.

"Get a room!" joked Cyborg from behind the counter, looking as if he would have burst if he hadn't said it. BeastBoy broke apart the kiss, and looked at Cyborg with a devilish grin on his face. Cyborg gulped. BeastBoy jumped forward, becoming the Beast while he did so, landing smoothly on the counter, his face about an inch from Cyborg's, and made another devilish grin, making sure to show all his fangs. Cyborg looked terrified. "Carry on." he said weakly, and fainted, with a loud crash, onto the kitchen floor. BeastBoy turned back into himself, and fell off the counter, laughing his head off. Behind his own laughter, he could here Raven chuckle, too. Going back to the table, he looked at Raven.

"Well, you heard the man. He said to carry on." he joked. Raven smiled, and obligingly closed the distance between their lips once again, her love for BeastBoy growing by the second, as was his love for her.

Later that night, BeastBoy got another visit...

_**BeastBoy's Dream...**_

"It's all dark. Are you guys back?" he asked. Turning around, he saw the crowd of guardians once again.

"We sure are." said Zelos, standing next to Colette. Colette looked happy to be near Zelos once again. It was clear they loved each other, much like him and Raven. "We may not have to give you advice, but that doesn't mean we can't stop by for social calls." Zelos said.

"Zelos is right." said the quacking voice of Donald. "You've made us all proud. You conquered all your darkness, found the one you love, and even showed those who would scorn you not to continue doing so. I doubt you're stronger than me, yet..." he muttered.

"Donald, you know that he's already much stronger than you." said Goofy.

"What?" yelled Donald, his temper flaring up. "Why, I'll show you strong!" he yelled, and used his wand to shoot out a small ball of fire at Goofy, but he leaned to the side, and it flew towards Zelos.

"Whoa!" he said, and projected a shield around him, which bounced of and headed to Vegeta.

"Humph." said Vegeta, and swatted the fireball away with his bare hand, and it flew back at Donald, and lit his tail feathers on fire. He ran around the group, yelling, until Sora put out his feathers with some kind of ice spell. BeastBoy was laughing. Donald sulked.

"Heh...as you can see, I'm sure our visits will be anything but dull, with such a myriad of personalities." said Bruce wisely.

"Truth is, some of us wanted to see how strong your new form is." said Goku. "Me, mostly, but I talked some of the others into it." he said, scratching the back of his head. "What do you say? Are you up for a try?" he asked. BeastBoy nodded.

"Sure! Let's see what we've got!" he exclaimed happily.

"Alright! First off...Sora!" Goku announced. Sora stepped forward, and drew his enormous keyblade. BeastBoy changed into his Beast form, and got ready. Sora struck first, swinging his keyblade over his head, while BeastBoy doged to the right, and retaliated with a swinging claw attack, knocking Sora's keyblade away.

"I'm done. Without that, I can't do a thing." he said, raising his arms in defeat.

"Ok! Next...Bruce!" said Goku, and Bruce transformed into his hulking green form. The two charged at each other, grappling their hands together, neither of them able to give any. In a burst of strength, Bruce pushed him forward, and launched a punch towards his stomach, but BeastBoy grabbed his fist, and picked him up and slammed him into the ground. Bruce got to his knees, and transformed back.

"I believe that is it...for me." he said wearily.

"Whew! Next is...the entire team of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" announced Goku, and the Turtles stepped forward, drawing their weapons, and charged. BeastBoy wasn't aware that they would be so quick, and suddenly felt one turtle on his back, while the others were trying to find a way to attack from the sides. BeastBoy felt the strike of a bo staff against his knee, and tripped down. Grabbing the turtle on his back, he swung him around, knocking him and his brothers back, and dropping him down after.

"Whoa! That's enough for us, dude!" he exclaimed.

"Wow! Next up...Zelos and Colette!" announced Goku.

"Come on, Colette, my innocent hunnie!" commented Zelos, pulling out his orange wings.

"Okay, but BeastBoy, please be easy on Zelos, okay?" pleaded Colette, pulling out her wings, too. BeastBoy nodded, and tried to attack first, but Zelos blasted some fireballs at him, striking him in the chest. Zelos put his sword to the ground, and pulled it up violently, causing a wave of the ground to rush at him, knocking him off his feet. Colette put her hand in the air, and beams of light rained all around, one barely missing him. Suddenly, Zelos did the same, and one beam struck BeastBoy in the back, knocking him down in front of Zelos. Seizing his chance, he grabbed Zelos, and oulled him down hard, sending Zelos toppling to the ground. Colette rushed over to Zelos.

"We give! We give! Zelos, are you all right? Please say you're okay!" she pleaded. Zelos bent his upper body up towards her.

"Aw, you worry too much. I'm fine. But, maybe how you care so much is why I'm so attracted to you..." he said, closing his eyes.

"Close one! Next...Krillin!" announced Goku, and Krillin stepped forward, cowering slightly at their height difference. BeastBoy charged forward, and Krilling took to the air, sending a bright ball of energy sailing into BeastBoy's back, sending him crashing to the ground from the surprising force of it. BeastBoy pushed himself back up, and jumped towards Krillin, surprising him with his speed, and knocking him over the head with his fists, sending him down.

"Aw, man! I never get a break, do I?" he moaned, giving up.

"Almost there! Next is...Vegeta!" he announced, and Vegeta walked up, smirking.

"Let's see if you have what it takes to challenge a Saiyan Prince." he said, and in a flash, his hair spiked up and turned gold. He fired several balls of energy in a wide arc, making it difficult to dodge. BeastBoy charged forward, aiming a slash at him, but Vegeta dodged, and grabbed his arm, and kneed him in the stomach. BeastBoy staggered back, and recovered, to try and hit him again. Whenever he punched, Vegeta caught his fist, and vice versa. The two traded blows this way for a while, until Vegeta, irritated, jumped back, rached his arms to his sides, and brought them together, forming an orb of yellow energy at his hands.

"Final Flash!" he yelled, and a large beam of yellow energy shot out to BeastBoy, who just managed to jump above it in time, and land, to see Vegeta on his knees from exhaustion. "Fine! I lost." said Vegeta.

"I guess this is it! I'm the final one!" said Goku, and stepped forward, instantly changing himself to Super Saiyan 4 form. Charging forward, the two traded blows, much like with Vegeta, but BeastBoy couldn't believe the speeds that Goku was moving at. He barely could stop his fists. Eventually, BeastBoy swiped his claw at Goku, cutting into his chest, and Goku jumped back. BeastBoy planted several opposing punches on him before he recovered, but Goku's endurance was amazing, and he was still looking fresh. Goku jumped back, formed red energy orbs in both of his hands, and combined them together, and shot a huge red beam at BeastBoy, who didn't have the time to dodge. Desperately, he put his hands forward, and miraculously, caught the beam, although it pushed him back several yards. He struggled against the beam, trying not to let it engulf him, when he somehow summoned the strength to send the beam flying upwards, away from all of them. He looked forward to see Goku power himself down.

"That was my best move. You win. You beat us all." he said happily. BeastBoy changed back, looking the worse for wear, but happy.

"Thanks guys. You're right. This'll be fun whenever we do this." he said, and a familiar light engulfed him, and he awoke in his room. "I gotta tell Raven about this!" he exclaimed, and rushed to tell her.

**END EPILOGUE**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, that's it! WickedWitchoftheSE, I hope you liked both the epilogue happening, and Donald getting a bit more to say! And I hope you all liked this chapter itself, as well as the battles, which just came to me all of a sudden, and I had to put it in. I do hope you enjoyed it! I'm sad that it's really over this time, but it was fun while it lasted!

Until my next story!


End file.
